The Reckless
by Bea Bela Black
Summary: Nem toda garota segue o meu estilo de vida. Se você é uma das que segue: Bem vinda ao clube, meu amor.   Nenhuma sinopse minha chama a atenção


Prazer, Hermione Jane Granger, 18 anos, alta, magra e, no momento, extremamente irritada.

O por que da irritação? Não sei, mas com toda a certeza o pequeno fato da minha casa estar totalmente bagunçada e cheirando a alcool não faz parte de um dos motivos. Já estou acostumada a ver o meu pequeno apartamento imundo e cheio de latinhas de cerveja espalhadas pelo chão, assim como embalagens de camisinhas, sutiãs e calcinhas. Não, não é que eu não tenha tempo para arrumar, só me falta a vontade e o interesse para o fazer. Certo, preciso de um cigarro.

* * *

Mais um dia começa com o sol brilhante jorrando raios de luz para dentro da janela aberta, inundando o estreito comodo com uma claridade indesejada. Mais uma vez uma certa morena acaba de acordar com a costumeira dor de cabeça e a perda temporária de visão atacando-a. _Mais uma vez._

Apesar de simples, o lugar tinha seu encanto. Seria casualmente mais aconchegante se o chão de piso branco não fosse coberto por roupas sujas e pacotes de salgadinhos, assim como as paredes brancas com marcas de vinho tinto. Com toda a certeza o liquido havia ido parar ali com um forte motivo, algo como raiva e taças arremessadas.

Respire. Inspire. Respire denovo. Inspire mais uma vez.

_"Oh mais que droga! Que merda eu estou fazendo? Preciso levantar e chutar a bunda do maldito vizinho que está tocando bossa nova."_

Um grito-suspiro-bocejo se fez soar, assim como o barulho da cama sendo balançada violentamente.

-Onde foi que eu enfiei meu maço de cigarros? - _"Vou matar a Gina se tiver roubado o meu isqueiro autografado pelo Matthew Shadows de novo."_

A morena andou cambaleante até o banheiro, driblando os obstáculos como um ritual sagrado de todas as manhãs. Encarou o rosto no espelho quebrado, sorrindo ao lembrar do incidente proposital que causara há uns meses atrás. Custara caro, mas valeu a pena por cada minuto insano com o gostinho de satisfação.

_-Você não pode terminar comigo. Você não tem esse direito!_

_-Eu tenho e vou fazer. Você... Você está me causando repulsa. Sua banda está melhor que a minha e uma banda de garotas não pode fazer sucesso._

_-Como é? Seu machista de uma porra!_

_-Qual é Hermione? Garotas não fazem rock!_

_Um olhar decepcionado. Feições, geralmente angelicais, demonstrando puro ódio e desgosto._

_-Então veremos o que mais uma garota não pode fazer, Rony._

_Com um sorriso nada inocente a garota chutou-o no ponto mais fraco que um homem pode ter, jogando-o contra a parede. Agarrou os cabelos ruivos e pôs-se a socar a cabeça do rapaz no espelho._

Um riso satisfeito ecoou no pequeno local, sendo seguido pelo barulho de água corrente.

Após lavar o rosto, vestiu uma roupa qualquer do guarda roupa, agarrou a bag da guitarra e desceu as escadas rapidamente em direção ás ruas movimentadas de londres. Ignorou, como sempre, os olhares lançados sobre si, pouquíssimos de aprovação, muitos de reprovação. Seguindo o curto e conhecido trajeto de queixo erguido, virou a esquina e entrou, sem nenhuma preocupação de bater na porta, em uma pequena casa de paredes amareladas. Luna estava na varanda, o ipod ligado e um cigarro pendendo entre os dedos.

-Fala esquisita. - Sorriu ao cumprimentar a amiga de forma costumeira.

-Bom dia pra você também, garota.

-Só se for pra você, querida. - encerrou o diálogo matinal com um revirar de olhos cujo tal veio acompanhado de um risinho pequeno.

Adentrou na sala sem mais delongas, ouvindo o grito debochado de Lilá após vê-la passar pela cozinha e mostrar o dedo, como quando estava nervosa.

-A Mione tá de ressaca, cuidado! Perigo a vista.

Jogou a guitarra na cama da ruiva assim que passou pela porta do quarto e entrou no banheiro da suíte sem nem um pingo de vergonha ou hesitação ao ver baixista tomando banho. Agarrou a _necessaire_ de maquiagem e pôs-se a trabalhar o make-up dos olhos.

-É, pelo visto bebeu de mais ontem. Tranzou com quem dessa vez?

-Cala a boca, eu não sou uma máquina de sexo. E eu bebi sim, mas não trouxe nenhuma vítima pra casa dessa vez.

-Isso me trás um alívio, sabia? Por que a gente não sabe se você usa camisinha quando está doidona. - a ruiva indagou ironicamente, terminando o sermão com um risinho.

-Você está falando igualzinha a sua avó. - a morena parou de se maquiar para lançar um olhar divertido á outra. - Só que a Dona Weasley está por cima. Você fica completamente caidona perto daquele corpinho sensual e cheio de experiencia que ela tem.

Ambas embalaram um longo e sincero riso, voltando ás atividades que estavam fazendo em seguida.

-Começa logo Dilua, mais que merda. Nunca vi mulher tão lenta em toda a minha vida, só pode ser loira mesmo.

-Dá pra esperar? Eu perdi as minhas baquetas!

-Problema é seu. Fique sabendo não disponho de todo o tempo do mundo.

-Já sei por que sumiram. Você deve ter enfiado elas na sua-

-Heeeeey Luna! Calma ai garota! - Gina interveio deixando transparecer o cansaço de escutar sempre a mesma briga. - Mione, será que empresta as suas baquetas pra Luna? Se perdâ-las também a gente vai te colocar pra limpar o chão da casa do Dean Thomas.

Lilá e Luna, parecendo superar a discussãozinha, reviraram os olhos com sorrisos pequenos e logo os primeiros acordes da guitarra soaram.

**Make Me Wanna Die**

Take me, I'm alive

Never was a girl with a wicked mind

But everything looks better when the sun goes down

I had everything, opportunities for eternity

And I could belong to the night

_Me Faz Querer Morrer_

_Me pegue, eu estou viva_

_Nunca fui uma garota com uma mente pervertida_

_Mas tudo fica melhor quando o Sol se põe_

_Eu tinha tudo, oportunidades para a eternidade_

_E eu poderia pertencer à noite_

Your eyes, your eyes

I can see in your eyes

Your eyes

_Seus olhos, seus olhos_

_Eu posso ver em seus olhos_

_Seus olhos_

You make me wanna die

I'll never be good enough

You make me wanna die

And everything you love

Will burn up in the light

And everytime I look inside your eyes

You make me wanna die

_Você me faz querer morrer_

_Eu nunca serei boa o bastante_

_Você me faz querer morrer_

_E tudo o que você ama_

_Vai queimar na luz_

_E sempre que olho dentro de seus olhos_

_Você me faz querer morrer_

Taste me, drink my soul

Show me all the thing that I should've known

When there's a new moon on the rise

I had everything, opportunities for eternity

And I could belong to the night

_Experimente-me, beba minha alma_

_Me mostre todas as coisas que eu deveria saber_

_Quando há uma Lua Nova em ascensão_

_Eu tive tudo, oportunidades para a eternidade_

_E eu poderia pertencer à noite_

Your eyes, your eyes

I can see in your eyes

Your eyes, everything in your eyes

Your eyes

_Seus olhos, seus olhos_

_Eu posso ver em seus olhos_

_Seus olhos, tudo em seus olhos_

_Seus olhos_

You make me wanna die

I'll never be good enough

You make me wanna die

And everything you love

Will burn up in the light

And everytime I look inside your eyes

(I'm burning in the light)

You make me wanna die

_Você me faz querer morrer_

_Eu nunca serei boa o bastante_

_Você me faz querer morrer_

_E tudo o que você ama_

_Vai queimar na luz_

_E toda vez que olho dentro de seus olhos_

_(Estou queimando na luz)_

_Você me faz querer morrer_

I would die for you, my love

My love

I would lie for you, my love

My love (Make me wanna die)

And I would steal for you, my love

My love (Make me wanna die)

And I would die for you, my love

My love

_Eu poderia morrer por você, meu amor_

_Meu amor_

_Eu poderia mentir por você, meu amor_

_Meu amor (Faça-me faz querer morrer)_

_E eu poderia roubar por você, meu amor_

_Meu amor (Faça-me querer morrer)_

_E eu poderia morrer por você, meu amor_

_Meu amor_

Will burn up in the light

And everytime I look inside your eyes

(I'm burning in the light)

Look inside your eyes

(I'm burning in the light)

Look inside your eyes

You make me wanna die

_Vai queimar na luz_

_E toda vez que olho em seus olhos_

_(Estou queimando na luz)_

_Olho em seus olhos_

_(Estou queimando na luz)_

_Olho em seus olhos_

_Você me faz querer morrer_

Hermione e Lilá terminaram abafando o som das guitarras enquanto a bateria e o baixo deixavam a música com um ultimo toque.

-Eu adoro como essa música soa na sua voz, Mione. - comentou Luna enquanto começava a brincar distraídamente com a barra do colete negro que estava usando.

-Yeah! Acho que assim que a gente compor a próxima música podemos procurar uma gravadora séria. Nada de estudio do Simas.

A morena, a ruiva e a loira concordaram com Lilá, trocando sorrisos animados e cheios de expectativa.

* * *

Esse fiction pode ter mais capitulos, só depende do seu comentário ;D

Bom mais uma das minhas brincadeiras, dessa vez embalada em muito rock!

Não sei se vou conseguir terminar isso, mas não custa tentar, certo? Fanfictions grandes não são pra mim, eu nunca cobsigo motivação, criatividade, tempo e compromentimento pra isso. Quem dera que um dia possa ter a coragem e a sutileza de escrever como a Mione Ootori e cia G_G.

Musica altamente recomendável usada nessa capitulo: You Make Me Wanna Die, do The Pretty Reckless.

Isso não passou perto nem de word e de betagem, então desculpe qualquer erro.


End file.
